


puppy love

by zyximb



Series: ♡Valentine's Special 2018♡ [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: Jongin has a huge crush on the local veterinarian and drags Monggu along with his dumb idea.





	puppy love

**Author's Note:**

> based on this prompt: [ "AU where Person B is a veterinarian and Person A’s pet keeps faking sick just so they’ll go see Person B. Person A awkwardly trying to explain to Person B why their pet suddenly seems perfectly healthy upon arrival."](http://otpdisaster.tumblr.com/post/116540352555/au-where-person-b-is-a-veterinarian-and-person-as)
> 
> also unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes ♡

Jongin has to admit, this is definitely not even close to being one of his smarter ideas. Though to be fair, he rarely had good ideas anyway.

The tapping of his foot against the floor is probably starting to annoy everyone in the waiting room. He feels bad, but not bad enough to stop. Monggu’s curled up into a ball on his lap, clearly enjoying Jongin’s incessant petting.

Jongin nearly jumps out of his chair when the receptionist calls his name and lets him know they’re ready for him and Monggu.

“Back again so soon, Jongin?” Seulgi giggles.

“Yeah,” he sheepishly chuckles, scratching the back of his head.

“Y’know he’s gonna catch on eventually that nothing’s wrong with your dogs. You should probably just ask him out like a normal person.”

Jongin knows she’s right, but he’s in way too deep to stop now.

Seulgi leaves him in the room to wait for the veterinarian and he can’t seem to stop pacing around the small room, his anxiety getting the best of him.

A quiet knock on the door is what finally stops him, opening to reveal a shorter man with soft chestnut hair clothed in a white lab coat.

“Hey Monggu! How’s my cute little pup doing?” he says as he kneels down to scratch the back of the poodle’s ears. Jongin feels the thumping in his chest quicken and the butterflies in the pit of stomach make him somewhat nauseated.

He can feel the red creep up onto his cheeks when the veterinarian finally stands up to look at him. “Hey Jongin, good to see you again.” The shorter’s crescent eyes and sweet smile has Jongin weak at the knees and all he wanted to do was kiss those cute, pouty lips. Why did he have to torture himself like this?

“H-Hi Baekhyun,” Jongin stutters, mentally slapping himself in the face for doing so afterwards.

“So what’s wrong this time?” Baekhyun pulls off the stethoscope draped around his neck to begin Monggu’s check up.

Jongin has a habit of staring at the shorter’s pretty, slender fingers, which definitely does not fail to get his attention this time. Baekhyun quirks a brow when he notices the other isn’t paying attention to what he’s saying.

Jongin slightly panics, tries to wrack his mind for a lie before the other becomes suspicious. “He’s uhm- not eating.”

The shorter hums as he continues with the check up. He doesn’t seem skeptical of Jongin’s shitty lie, which is good.

After about fifteen minutes, Baekhyun finally looks up at Jongin, giving his glasses a push up with his index finger before speaking. Jongin finds him absolutely adorable- even more so than usual, that is- with the gold frames perched on the bridge of his nose.

“It doesn’t seem like anything’s wrong with him? I tried giving him a treat and he ate it just fine. Nothing was wrong with him last week either, are you sure  _you’re_ not the one that needs a check up, Jongin?” Baekhyun chuckles.

Jongin’s name rolls of the other’s tongue like honey and he doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of hearing it. Also, he would gladly let Baekhyun give him a check up.

“Oh uh- that’s weird, I guess I’m just worrying too much,” the taller nervously laughs.

“Alright well everything seems be just fine, Monggu’s as happy and healthy as ever, aren’t you boy?” the shorter cooes at the little poodle in Jongin’s arms.

The proximity between them is close enough for Jongin to see the veterinarian's eyelashes flutter as he blinks and he wonders if Baekhyun is teasing him on purpose.

“If he does happen to have trouble eating in future, here are some things you can try doing before bringing him here,” the shorter says as he jots down some tips onto a notepad. His tongue quickly darts out his mouth to wet his lips, it’s a habit of his whenever he’s concentrating on something, Jongin’s noticed.

Not that he’s a perverted creep that watches his every mood or anything of that sort, as Sehun would like to call him.

“Do you have any questions before you leave?”

_Yes, will you go out with me so I can finally stick my tongue down your throat?_

Jongin mentally reprimands himself for sounding like such a creep. “Yeah uhm, I do actually.”

Baekhyun smiles at up at him, waiting for him to go on and he can practically feel all the blood in his body rushing to his face and all the sweat seeping from his sweat glands. Good thing he didn’t forget to wear deodorant today.

“I was wondering if- if you’d uhm-”

“Jongin, are you trying to ask me out?” Baekhyun chuckles.

The taller looks shocked, but he quickly snaps himself out of it to nod.

“I was kinda wondering when you would...you’ve been bringing your dogs here a lot and nothing’s ever been wrong with them,” he lightly laughs.

Okay so he’s an idiot, Jongin thinks. But hey, he’s idiot who has a date on Saturday. Maybe not all of his ideas were completely bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo~ this is a part of my little Valentines Special! I wanted to write a cute drabble based on cute prompts for each of my favorite ships so yeah this is one is kaibaek.  if you guys are interested in reading the other ships then feel free to check them out! so anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this quick little drabble ♡♡♡
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/)


End file.
